Meditation- Lin Koujo Oneshot
by LiTori
Summary: Lin meditates on all the cases that they had before leaving for England


_**I do not own Ghost Hunt. If i did, it would still be on File 1. Please Review!**_

Meditation- Lin Koujo

He started with his memories.

_Deepen your breathing._

The first case, when they'd met Mai Taniyama.

_Close your eyes._ He'd seen her go into the abandoned school, watching her from the van that held all the equipment. He knew that she'd seen the camera, so he went in to stop her. He ended up startling her, and she knocked over the shelves. Unfortunately for him, they had landed on him after he'd pushed Mai out of the way. Hospital time for him. He'd still worked, giving his employer/ friend/ charge information on the buildings layout, and where it had been built. Noll, or rather, Oliver Davis, his boss, wrapped that one up pretty quickly, the case being land subsidence and human tampering with the equipment. Noll had hired Mai as assistant while Lin was in hospital. Mai was later hired as an office assistant. Noll had also met some other people, a Buddhist monk called Takigawa, a self-proclaimed priestess called Ayako Matsusaki, and the medium Masako Hara. Also, an Australian Catholic priest called John Brown. Lin didn't really like Mai at the office. She was too cheerful, over-enthusiastic and had a tendency to get into trouble. She made good tea though. Really good tea.

_Use your diaphragm, not your lungs, boy._

The second case, with the haunted doll. He really didn't understand why females liked them. They were creepy, especially when they were possessed. Noll had figured out that the doll, Minnie, was the cause for all the strange things happening at the house after about three hours. The girl who owned the doll, Ayami, had been heard by Mai talking to the doll. Research time for Lin. The doll was possessed by a child who had died in the house a long time ago. What was really scary, was that there were far more children that had died in this house. Ayami admitted to Mai that Minnie would punish her if she was friends with anyone else. Takigawa performed an exorcism, and opened up a big hole in the floor. Then Ayako performed her exorcism, and Mai got pulled into the well. Lin had seen the spirit on the monitors, and had tried to save Mai from being dragged into the well. He had just missed. _By. His. Fingertips_. He had climbed down the well to get her. She was damn lucky that she didn't land any differently, or she would have been dead. She had asked him afterwards if a kidnapping was possible, and he'd brushed it off gently. He had suggested it to Noll, however, and Noll had said that it was possible. Later, Noll had asked him if Lin could make a hitogata ( a voodoo doll). Lin had made him one, and Noll had created Tomiko, the girl who had been kidnapped, to cleanse the spirit of the dead mother in the well. Masako had been a little upset, as she thought that Noll was going to exorcise her. Lin didn't particularly care. Although he did overhear Takigawa, Ayako and Mai talking about Naru being an Onmyouji. As if Noll could be an Onmyouji as well as a PK-ST user. He had to leave some talents for others.

_Straighten your spine boy, don't slouch._

The third case, at Yuasa High School. The real reason that they were there was to investigate rumours of a haunted desk and club track room. Later, Noll heard rumours about a girl with Psychokinesis, called Kasai, and investigated further. Turns out, the girl told all misbelievers of her powers that she would 'curse them to death'. Lin didn't find that particularly funny, as he actually could. Masako claimed that there were no spirits, so Lin ruled out that option. Then Noll had the genius idea of someone using Voodoo dolls. _Narcissist_. The team had looked everywhere, and found a few wooden dolls. Then Mai fell down a manhole into the sewer, and managed to drag Noll in to. They found the rest of the dolls in the sewer. Noll looked pale, and Lin noticed a pile of rubble in the corner. Damn fool must have used his PK trying not to land on it. Turns out that Noll and Mai had been targeted by the hexer, and had a little visit from a ghost. Also, Noll admitted that the spirit had visited him the night before. When Lin had asked why Noll didn't call him, Noll replied that he wanted to see what happened. Lin bet that that wouldn't have been his attitude if something did happen. Finally, after the idiot scientist landed himself in hospital after using his PK, he figured out that the science teacher, Ms. Obusena, had been the hexer. The stupid woman had tried to place another doll inside the flowers that she'd brought for Noll, thank goodness Noll had sharp eyes.

_Slowly relax your muscles, starting with your toes._

He was sick for the next case, one Masako had asked Noll for help with. The cold was one of the annoying Japanese ones that he wasn't immune to. He ended up staying at the office, despite Noll telling him to go home, and catching up on some work. Overhearing Takigawa and Ayako talking about it, Masako had been possessed by a woman who had committed suicide after being cheated on by her boyfriend. _Women_. The best part was that Masako had apparently flirted with Noll, and said a few weird things. Lin wished that he'd seen _that_. Later, overhearing Takigawa and John, it turns out that Ayako had called him hot. Now _that_ was weird.

_Slowly make your way up to your arms._

The next case, that John had asked Noll to help him with. It was on Christmas Eve, not that Lin celebrated Christmas. It was at John's parish, the one that had funded his trip over to Japan. A boy was possessing children, so that his body could be found. Once he saw Lin, apparently he mistook him for his dead father. _Great_. Noll made a few cracks about Lin being a dad, but a glare shut him up quickly. John exorcised, but the boy, Kenji, promptly possessed Mai. Lin couldn't take any more of playing dad, so he snapped at Mai/Kenji, who ran away. _Oops_. They managed to find Mai, and Mai/Kenji showed Noll where his body was. Then left Mai, who fell over next to Noll, who didn't move an inch to catch her. _Typical_. Lin watched over her, while she slept. He had started to think of her like a niece; one of the annoying ones.

_I said slowly boy! Pay attention!_

The case at Rukuryo High School. Yasu would have been partners in crime with Gene, Oliver's twin brother. They both had the same sense of humour, and the ability to confuse people greatly. The school was apparently haunted by a massive black dog, which Noll, Takigawa and Mai had the great fortune of meeting as soon as they got to the school. Lin came later with all the gear. The school counsellor was a fool. How he managed to get the job was a mystery to Lin. Yasuhara, the president of the student counsel, helped with the investigation. Later, they found out that the incidents began starting after a freshman student, Sakauchi, had committed suicide. Mai got locked in a room, and some formalin jars broke. Of that wasn't bad enough, in the nurses office, the ceiling collapsed. Noll had tried to get Mai out before it did, but it landed on him. The idiot scientist used his PK again and almost collapsed. After that, they found out about a popular spirit summoning game, which he realized was instructions for a death curse, the target being the school counsellor. Noll let slip that Lin was an onmyouji. _Well done._ Lin offered to reverse the curse, and he and Noll started to. Mai didn't them to, as it would affect most of the school population. Lin performed the reversal, not before Noll had to drag Mai out of the room for trying to stop him. The look on her face; it looked like Lin had betrayed her. Lin had felt bad for Noll's treatment of Mai. They wrapped up the case soon after. Yasu became a volunteer researcher afterwards.

_Relax your fingertips, and then start on your neck._

The case with the ex-prime minister. And the..._monster_. Lin had never felt so uneasy for an extended period of time. It was probably the closest he got to fear, but he tried (and succeed) to keep his emotions in check. He was going to kill Madoka for asking Noll to investigate rumours of an imposter. Minami Psychic research claimed to have Oliver Davis as their teacher. Two problems with that. 1) Noll was Oliver Davis. 2) He had never been to Minami Psychic research. Monk admitted that he was a huge fan of Oliver Davis. Lin could tell that Noll was trying not to smirk. Noll had asked Yasuhara to stand in as head of SPR, something Lin didn't quite understand. When, however, Lin had asked the ex- prime minister's envoy if he had a blueprint or a floor plan for the house, he looked a bit shocked. And when Lin had told him his name, you could have heard a pin drop. Especially after the tool commented that he must be Chinese, and Lin's answer that he was originally from Hong Kong. Then Mai opened her big mouth. _Thanks Mai_. They conducted a séance, and then one of the assistants from one of the other teams disappeared. Mai admitted, after Takigawa asked her if she wanted to call home, that she was an orphan. Then another assistant disappeared, and the fake Oliver Davis was exposed. Noll then told everyone that their mission was done, so that they could go home. Mai had an argument with Noll about it. Those two sounded like Takigawa and Matsuzaki sometimes. Then Masako disappeared after having an argument with Mai, and they all stayed behind to look for her. Cue Mai's psychic abilities, finding Masako's location in a dream. That's when they came face to face with the reason behind all this. _Urado_. Lin had never liked the book _Dracula_, Gene had liked pretending to be a vampire and used to try and scare Lin and Noll. Turns out _Urado_ had enjoyed it, and taken inspiration; by bathing in the blood of young people, he could somehow retain his youth. _Lunatic_. Mai had run upstairs as soon as they found the house. Lin and the rest had the great misfortune of finding the bodies of the missing assistants on the staircase. The Mai screamed, and Noll shot off up the stairs. Lin was surprised at the speed that his charge could run when he wanted to. And Noll couldn't pretend that he wasn't worried about Mai. Lin burst into the room where Urado was, and instantly commanded his shiki to hit Urado, who had cornered Mai. At least Masako hadn't been hurt. The mansion had been burned afterwards, and Urado had (hopefully) been killed. Turns out Mai was an astral projectionist. _Like Gene_. Noll was caught with Masako's comb, trying to sense a death aura. Awkward explaining time for Noll.

_Focus boy! Pay attention to what you are doing!_

The Yoshimi case, when Noll took on a _god_ like the idiot scientist he was. It took place by the seaside. Lin felt really uneasy. His _shiki_ were acting strange, and half of the residents were possessed. One tried to commit suicide, another was murdered. Noll was possessed by a spirit that Ayako had exorcised, and Lin found out that three other psychics had died trying to eradicate the spirit. Noll had tried to strangle Ayako, and Lin had knocked him out. _Sorry Noll._ Lin placed his _shiki_ around Noll, so that (please don't) Noll didn't wake up. The spirit that had possessed a family member had killed the one who died, and then jumped off a cliff. The damn spirit had used whirlwind sickles, and had cut Lin up pretty badly. _Not that he would admit it of course._ Then the zombies attacked. _Seriously, there was no other word to describe them._ Half drowned corpses were trying to wake up Noll, who Lin had made sure stayed asleep. Takigawa managed to banish them, and everyone got some much needed sleep. Except Lin and Takigawa; Lin was pulling another all-nighter, Takigawa making sure that the corpses didn't attack. The next day, Ayako performed a, surprisingly, successful exorcism. Something about live trees and powers. Lin didn't catch a lot. He'd had three cups of coffee last night trying to stay awake. Noll woke up, and then insisted on taking down the god, obviously feeling angry. They all failed, and then Mai yelled at Noll about his attitude. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Lin would have laughed. Mai sounded so much like Gene. Then Noll obviously got annoyed, and used his PK to kill the damn thing. He collapsed later, after they had all gone outside. Damn fool stopped breathing. Seriously, Lin had thought that he had died after using up his PK. He hoped for Noll's (and his) sake, that Luella; Noll's adoptive mother, didn't hear of this. She would kill them both. Mai was hysterical, believing that she had killed Noll. Lin had to try and comfort her, but comforting people wasn't exactly his forte. He accidentally let slip that Noll had caused poltergeists when he was little, but he didn't let anything else slip. _Thank goodness._ Noll recovered, and was back to his usual narcissistic self. Not before apologizing to everyone and nearly giving them a heart attack.

_Once you have finished with your neck, image your mind is a lake. Right now it is stirred. Make it smooth. Control your thoughts._

The final case. They had been going back to Tokyo, but Noll spotted _it_ first. The lake _where Gene had been thrown in after being run over by a car._ _Twice._ What was most surprising, was that Noll had told _Mai_ what he was looking for. _His older brother_. They stayed at some campsite, and managed to call in some divers. Then the headman of the village asked them to help exorcise an old school building. Lin was doing research about the old school. _Seriously, what is it with ghosts and schools?_ Then, when they went to investigate the school, they got locked in. They heard a noise upstairs, so Lin volunteered to go look. Then he got kidnapped by the ghosts of _children,_ and was completely out of the case. Mai had cleansed them all, surprisingly, and then the divers found Gene's body. Yasuhara, Takigawa and Father Brown figured out that Noll was actually Oliver Davis, so that secret went out the window. Lin had the fun job of telling Martin and Luella Davis that Noll had found the body. They flew over from Japan to take the body back. Mai seemed pretty upset over something, but Lin just figured that it had to do with SPR closing.

_Relax, and open your eyes to your surroundings. Be at peace._

"Flight 645 to Heathrow, please start boarding now. That's Flight 645 to Heathrow, please start boarding now." Lin started slightly as someone nudged him. He looked up to see Noll staring at him.

"Come on. I don't want to be late." Lin rolled his neck and stood up gracefully from his seat on the floor. Noll was going back home today, and Lin, as usual, had to go with him. Madoka was coming as well, for Gene's funeral, before going back to Japan. Noll looked tired, well, more tired than usual. But that was only to be expected after finding your older twin brothers body. Lin grabbed his bag and started to walk towards the plane, Noll following.

_Well done Koujo, you have learned fast. Remember this. No matter how far you travel, we will always be with you. You carry the hopes of us all._


End file.
